


Don't Talk About It

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Bar Room Brawl, Fights, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Walk Into A Bar, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Two supersoldiers and a genius walk into a bar...





	Don't Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiraStain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraStain/gifts).



> For kirastain, who gave the lovely prompt which doubles as the summary for this work. Many thanks to you for organizing the whole key exchange.
> 
> Unbetaed again, so all mistakes are my own.

Bucky slammed his elbow into the stranger’s face and felt the satisfying crunch of his nose giving way beneath the blow. The other man stumbled away, clutching at his now bleeding nose, but Bucky didn’t have time to pay him any mind.

Sidestep, dip under a flailing fist, deliver a blow to the idiot’s core.

A quick glance around the bar as Bucky gut punched his latest opponent revealed Steve’s towering bulk with someone hanging off of his back just before Steve grabbed the back of the guy’s shirt and threw him into two others.

There were still at least fifteen guys left. Easy pickin’s.

“Hey!” he shouted as he waded closer, disarming a guy swinging an empty beer bottle around before he could hurt himself along the way. “Where’s Tony? You got eyes on him?”

Steve grunted as someone kicked him in the knee, a dirty move. Bucky was finally close enough to grab the offender and put him in a headlock, though. Steve pouted for a fraction of a second before having to turn his attention back to the incoming wave.

“I lost sight of him after that one guy hit me with a chair. I thought he was with you?”

He phrased it as a question, and Bucky felt a trill of concern lance through his veins. Tony was great, an _amazing_ fighter, but he wasn’t in the suit. And Bucky knew Nat worked with Tony on his hand to hand once a week but that didn’t mean he was up for an all-out _brawl_. What if he’d been hurt? What if he’d been knocked out and was on the floor somewhere in all this mess? Getting stepped on and God knows what else? What if one of these assholes had broken a bottle and done something worse than knocking him out?

Fuck. That.

He needed to find Tony.

“Tired of this shit, Steve! Let’s wrap it up!”

His best friend nodded and they flung themselves back into the fray with renewed vigor. It didn’t take them long to finish the rest of the idiots off, though it took precious minutes that weren’t spent finding Tony. Bucky cursed as he looked around the room and still couldn’t see him. Steve was already striding past him, stepping over the groaning bodies strewn across the floor and toward the stairs at the back.

“Second level,” was all he said by way of explanation, and it was all Bucky needed.

He, too, could hear the sounds of feet above them. The fight wasn’t quite over yet after all.

They took the stars three at a time, sprinting up them in a matter of seconds.

Bucky’s head cleared the railing just in time to see Tony pull a corkscrew maneuver with his thighs wrapped around his opponent’s head, sending him spiraling down to crash into the floor. Tony rolled smoothly with the movement, sweeping one leg out to take down another of the trio he was facing. Then he was popping back to his feet like a cork out of a bottle and grabbing the final guy’s arm to flip him up and over in a move Bucky recognized as Judo.

The two super soldiers stared until Tony finally noticed them. His suit was a bit disheveled, his tie askew, but he hadn’t even taken off his jacket. It was… Damn. Yeah. That was a good look on him. Bucky felt absolutely no shame in ogling Tony’s ass as he bent down to pick a bottle of amber liquor up off the floor before heading their way.

“You two all taken care of downstairs?”

“Yeah,” Steve rasped out before clearing his throat and trying again. “I don’t think there’ll be any more problems. What were you guys doing up here?”

Tony waved the bottle at them.

“I caught them trying to make off with the good scotch in all the commotion. I’m almost upset they actually have such good taste.”

Bucky let a grin slip across his face as Tony drew close enough for him to snag the genius around the waist and pull him into a kiss. It was searing, deep and filthy and perfectly conveying all the things running through Bucky’s mind.

“I’m sure it was just dumb luck, doll,” he purred as they parted.

Steve stepped over to box Tony in from behind, one hand sliding into Tony’s hair so Steve could pull his head back and get access to his lips, too.

“Wow,” Tony breathed out. “I was gonna complain about not being able to take you two anywhere but now I’m rethinking my stance on barfights. We should definitely do this again sometime.”

Bucky grinned and he ground his hips forward, pressing their bodies even more tightly together. His eyes caught Steve’s.

“Home?”

Steve only gave a jerky nod before dropping low as Bucky shoved Tony gently, coming back up with their third thrown over his shoulder. Bucky really enjoyed walking back down the steps behind them. It gave him a prefect view of Tony slipping his hand down the back of Steve’s pants to grope his ass.

Yeah.

Barfights should definitely become a thing. Clint would probably enjoy it, too. And Nat. And Thor, actually. Bruce could watch. Maybe they should start a club.


End file.
